


Do Not Go Gently

by Amarande2310



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarande2310/pseuds/Amarande2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah knew exactly what she should say. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…The words echoed in her head, but she couldn’t make herself say the words. Before she knew it her mouth was voicing her real thoughts. “No!” she yelled “None of it was. You took my words and twisted them. You have made my life a living hell for the last thirteen, or should I say ten hours. I will not say that anything you have done has been generous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose Your Own Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have always wanted to hear Sarah really speak her mind to Jareth. I had fun with the possibilities.

“Sarah beware, I have been generous up ‘til now, but I can be cruel” the goblin King said. “Generous?” Sara questioned, “What have you done that’s generous?” Jareth stared at the young girl before him. Sarah almost flinched at the intensity radiating from those mismatched eyes. “Everything, everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I’m exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn’t that generous?”

Sarah knew exactly what she should say. _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…_ The words echoed in her head, but she couldn’t make herself say the words. Before she knew it her mouth was voicing her real thoughts. “No!” she yelled “None of it was. You took my words and twisted them. You have made my life a living hell for the last thirteen, or should I say ten hours. I will not say that anything you have done has been generous.” Her face showed her fierce determination even in front of the Goblin King.

“So you did not enjoy my labyrinth?” He asked with a smirk on his face. “Well then I suppose a new challenge is in order. If you can survive five more hours in my kingdom, not only will I give you your brother, but you will also win…” with a flick of his wrist he conjured up that painfully familiar crystal ball, “your dreams.” The silence rang out while Sarah gazed into the crystal with a look of wonder. Everything she had ever wanted lay within her reach. “Well?” Jareth asked feigning impatience. Sarah’s features hardened again.

“Toby will be safe?” she asked.

“Completely unharmed” the Goblin King purred.

“I’ll do it,” Sarah said, determined to outsmart him and win not just hers and Toby’s freedom, but everything she ever wanted. Jareth let out a vicious guttural laugh.

“Now Sarah,” he began in a low sinister tone he had never used before, “you will see just how cruel I can be.” Immediately Sarah regretted her decision. The crease in his brow and his sharp grin told her she should be very scared. With a rumbling sound like distant thunder, the floor beneath her fell. She watched Jareth’s laughing form grow smaller the faster she plummeted into the darkness. Her weightless state didn’t last long. She hit the ground hard, landing on her back. The jolting impact threw her head into the ground. She felt the pain spread through the back of her skull. It was strong at first, like fire across her skull, but it was quickly lessening and almost fading away. Her eyes were able to adjust to the darkness and see the stone well she had fallen down. The light at the top, the size of a coin, also disappeared. Everything was so black she couldn’t be sure when she lost consciousness.

When she came to the first thing she was aware of was the sound of a crackling fire. She could see light through her eyelids and attempted to open them. Her eyes were assaulted by firelight. She quickly closed them as pain washed over her anew.

_How am I not dead? How far did I fall?_ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were stopped dead when she heard the rustle of clothing and the soft padding of footsteps.

_Of course someone is here. Why else would there be a fire?_ she thought again, her heart beating wildly in her chest. _Who could it be? Jareth? One of his lackeys?_ She was terrified, but curiosity pried her eyes open again. At first all she saw was light, but as her eyes adjusted she saw a familiar small hunched figure pacing across the fire. The dwarf’s brow was furrowed with worry and he was muttering incoherently to himself. She made the attempt to sit up and felt pain shoot through her head and neck. A sound of pain must have escaped her lips because Hoggle looked over at her.

“Sarah! You’re awake!” his familiar voice quaked with worry as he approached her, “S…Sarah are you, ok?”

“Oh Hoggle!” she yelled pulling the unsuspecting dwarf into a hug. “I’m so glad to see you!” she said and released him from the embrace. “I think I’m ok. I hit my head but I’ll be fine. How did you find me?” she asked looking over the little man. His clothes were dusty and torn in some places. His face also sported patches of purple where bruises had begun to form. “What happened to you?”

“Well,” the dwarf began, sighing heavily. “There is a lot to tell.” He sat down on what looked like a mossy rock. As Hoggle nervously prepared himself Sarah glanced around, cautious of her neck. She had fallen down what looked like a well; the circular walls were cobblestone and covered in greenish-yellow moss. She looked at her feet and realized the moss was on the floor too. It was thick like a carpet and gave in easily under the pressure of her hand.

_This saved me,_ she thought stroking its velvety texture. _Such a simple thing and yet it saved me._ When she focused on Hoggle again she realized he has been talking.

“…all happened so fast.” He stared at the floor and hung his shoulders. The weight of his tale reflected on him physically. “It all started after you went up those steps after that dog Jareth. The goblins attacked us. There was so many, we never stood a chance,” he said. “They swarmed us beating Sir Didymus and even Ludo.” His voice was filled with sadness and his eyes were distant as he retold the battle. “They were taken down a hallway somewhere. As for me, they drug me into an old oubliette and latched the hole. I sat there not knowing what to do and worrying ‘bout you and the others. Then I thought that if I didn’t do somethin' then I’d only be a coward again and not worthy to be your friend.” Here he looked up at Sarah, and a small glimmer of hope showed through his eyes. “So I shuffled around a bit in the dark and found a hollow spot. I could feel cool air so I crawled though. My small frame paid off then, I tell ya. Turns out it led to a tunnel. I ain't never seen this tunnel in the Labyrinth before, so I went down it in the dark lookin’ for a way out. Soon I came upon this room with three tunnels and some torches. Well one was lit so I chose to go down that one. Just a few steps in I heard a thud and was wondering if it was good or bad, but I went to see anyway. That’s when I found you here. I was afraid you were dead because you wouldn't wake up. But I tried to make you comfortable and waited till you woke up.” Hoggle sounded relived now, “I’m so glad you’re ok, Sarah.” Sarah was shocked at Hoggle’s story. _Why had Jareth done all this. He never hurt anyone before; he had just sent them in circles. Had he done all this to prove his cruelty?_

“Why would he do this?” Sarah asked pleadingly aloud, as much to herself as to Hoggle.

“That I don’t know. Jareth I’nt particularly kind, but I’ve never knowed him to be like this,” Hoggle said.

“What about the others?” Sarah glanced worriedly around at the tunnel opening as if she expected something to jump out.

“I don’t know about the others. I haven’t seen ‘em since they was captured.” Hoggle said quietly.

“Well then,” Sarah said standing up slowly, still a little wobbly on her feet, “what are we doing sitting here we have to save Sir Didymus and Ludo! Come on, Hoggle.” She started towards the tunnel and the dwarf was about to protest, but in this situation what else could they do. He picked up a piece of wood and used it as a makeshift torch.

“Where are we, Hoggle?” she asked looking at the tunnel walls.

“Probably somewhere under the castle, but I’ve never seen this place before.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” she said sarcastically, but inside she really was nervous. _How could you escape from somewhere this deep underground?_ she thought.

They set out down the damp tunnel with nothing but the dim sputtering of the damp wood for light. Minuets passes like hours and it seemed that the tunnel would go on forever. Then the sound muted sounds of voices broke the silence. Sarah quickly pulled Hoggle against the wall. They waited, holding their breaths, only to find no one approaching. Looking around the corner warily they found that just ahead lay an opening to another chamber similar to where they had been. As they crept closer, Sarah observed the chamber. There were tunnels going in every direction but one. That wall held a large cell locked with iron bars. The voices were clearer now, and a high pitched voice rang familiarly in Sarah’s ears.


	2. Discovery in the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the depths of Jareth's underground labyrinth, Sarah and Hoggle have been searching for their lost friends. This is what they find.

“Let me out of here! Ill tear your limbs off one at a time! I’ll beat you with my hands tied! Let me go!” the voice screamed and growled from around the corner. Sarah could see his white teeth glinting in the dim torchlight.

“Ludo sad,” said the larger shadow behind the fox. Sarah looked around and saw no guards, so she hurried to the chamber, Hoggle at her side.

“Ludo! Sir Didymus! Are you ok?” she asked.

“Fair maiden is that you?” Sir Didymus asked stepping closer to the bars and into the torchlight. His clothes mirrored Hoggle’s clothes, maybe even worse, and his plumbed hat was missing. “We are fine are you, and have you heard from Sir Hoggle?”

“I’m right here,” Hoggle said stepping from behind Sarah.

“It is good to see you well, Sir Hoggle,” Disymus said with a smile.

“Sarah, Hoggle?” Ludo asked stepping into the light. His fur matted with blood and dirt. “Sarah! Sarah, safe! Hoggle, safe.”

“Yes, Ludo, we are both ok,” Sarah said gently, smiling at the creatures joy. “Ok, let’s find a way to get you out of here.”  She looked around for a key or anyway to break the door open, but found nothing. “Hoggle, what can we do?” she asked the dwarf.

“Hmmm, well,” he took a moment to appraise the door, “Looks like the ones in the castle dungeon. We’d need a key, ‘cept I know another way. There should be a pin in the door just here,” he said and ran his hand along the edge of the door. “Ah here it is,” he said and pulled. Yanking roughly, he was able to dislodge the rusty metal pin out of the door. “Step back, Sarah.” Once they were clear of the door Hoggle yelled into the cell. “Go ahead, Ludo. Push it down.”

“Ok,” Ludo said and pushed with both his large orange arm on the bars. The metal screamed in protest as it slid, but the door fell with a loud clatter.

“Ludo!” said Sarah as she ran to embrace the orange beast. She turned next to the fox. “Sir Didymus, I’m so glad you’re ok too.”

“Have you seen Ambrosius?” Sir Didymus asked. Sarah sadly shook her head, and Hoggle looked at the floor. Sir Didymus stared down the black tunnels. His face was so pitiful that Sarah was going to say something, but Hoggle spoke.

“We can’t wait around here for the goblin guards to come back,” Hoggle said worriedly glancing over his shoulder.

“You’re right. Let’s go then, but which way.” Sarah stared at the many tunnels before them. Hoggle pulled out a stick with what looked like a small blue jewel on it. He held it up to the tunnels individually. When it passed over one it started to glow a pale light.

“That’s the way,” Hoggle said and started to walk.

“Amazing, what is that thing?” Sarah asked staring at the stick in his hand. She could see the stick was shaved thin with tiny white engravings. The stone looked rough wit its angular edges jutting in every direction. It was held to the stick with what looked like a leather string wrapped tightly around the jewel.

“Oh this, it’s a Lost Wand. If you ever get lost, it’ll take you to the nearest source of sunlight,” Hoggle explained.

"That's brilliant, Hoggle," Sarah said, hurrying to catch up to him.

“I say, good show, Sir Hoggle,” Sir Didymus applauded.

"Where did you get it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you know. I find a lot of useful things when Jareth sends me to do things. Lots of stuff hidden in the Labyrinth," he responded casually walking onward in the dark tunnel, the torch illuminating only a few feet in front of him. The group walked along in silence. Each set of eyes trained on the darkness ahead. After a while, Sarah realized she could see a faint grayness ahead of Hoggle, outside the torches reach. They rounded a turn in the tunnel and suddenly they found themselves flooded with sunlight. They all breathed a sigh of relief and ran out the opening and into the sun. 


	3. Old Enemies

“Oh it’s so nice to breathe fresh air again,” Sarah said and looked around her. The tunnel they had emerged from was set in the side of a wall of stone. All around them there was lush trees casting comfortable shadows without blocking out the sun completely. Sarah basked in the sun for a moment, happy to feel its glow after being trapped so long in the dark tunnels. But in a moment, a thought struck her. This forest looked like the forest where she had met the Fireys. “Uh Hoggle, are we were I think we are?” she asked scared to hear the answer.

“Yeah, we’re on the edge of their forest,” he whispered nervously.

“Who’s forest, dear lady?” Sir Didymus asked.

“The Fireys. They attacked me after I got lost here before,” Sarah explained.

“Well, let them show themselves and I’ll take them apart. I’ll fight them to avenge ye, fair maiden!” he yelled, unsheathing his sword and swinging it threateningly.

“Shhh,” she warned and hurriedly clamped the fox’s mouth shut. “If they find us, we will be in trouble.” But it was too late. They heard the Fireys before thy saw them. The yells and cries echoing off the wall that surrounding the forest.

"Hey, that's the girl who threw your head!" a voice cried recognizing her.

"Yeah, that looks like her, yeah!" another replied. The trees began shaking in front of them, flashes of orange darted between them and swung from the branches, making them crackle and pop like they were on fire.

“Now we can take her head off,” one said.

“Let’s take off all their heads,” said another, and all made sounds of agreement. Their laughs reverberating off the walls in a haungting echo, increasing the sound ringing in Sarah's ears.

Sarah and her friends saw them leap down from the trees, only these weren’t the Fireys she remembered. These Fireys were actually flaming, and with every step they left pools of flames that scorched the ground. They didn’t really have a form, as much as they billowed and changes around a single point. One feature that was defined was their razor sharp fangs, further emphasized when a snakelike flaming tongue flicked out between them.

"Hoggle," Sarah whined backing towards him. Sir Didymus pointed his sword unwaveringly at the beasts.

“I say, you fought these alone, fair maiden?” Sir Didymus asked in awe.

“Not these kind,” Sarah answered shivering in fear. “What do we do?” she asked desperately. Even the usually fearless Sir Didymus was stumped, only able to muster a growl at the creatures.

“L..Ludo scared.” The beast said worriedly. The Fireys circled the group like a pack of wild lions do to a helpless gazelle.

 _Think, Sarah, Think._ She was painfully aware of her friends beside her. Friends that would not have been in danger if she had just done what she was supposed to. Would things never stop going astray here. Then Sarah remembered losing something in this forest before. She turned to Ludo quickly.

“Ludo, where did you go when I lost you here before?” she whispered.

“Ludo fell down hole. Then, smell bad!” he answered.

“That’s right the Bog of Eternal Stench!" The gears had begin turning again in her mind. She oriented her self using the walls and turned to the right." It's that way, I think.” She looked at the group. “The first opening we see, we run. Follow me, and when you see me jump, you jump. Ok, everyone?”

"And what do we do when we run?" Hoggle asked not sure of the plan.

"Just trust me, Hoggle, she pleaded, watching the Fireys circle.

"You lead, fair maiden," Sir Didymus said, readying himself to run.

One Firey moved to close to another and left a gap in the cirle. The group ran for it just as the Fireys dove inward. They wound their way through the tangled underbrush avoiding trees with the Fireys right one their tail. Sarah saw the spot, barely a shadow of a circle on the forest floor, and in one leap jumped over it. The others followed except Ludo who turned to face the Fireys. “Ludo, No!” Sarah yelled. The Fireys dove at the beast, but Ludo ducked in time, and they all landed one on top of the other over the trap door which then opened. The Fireys cried out in surprise as they fell, then the group heard a splash and a loud sizzling sound and knew it was over.Sarah stepped around the hole and hugged the beast.

“Good job, Ludo!” she said.

“Good show, Sir Ludo!” Sir Didymus added bowing to acknowledge Ludo.

“Why did he do that?” Hoggle asked, “He almost got himself killed.”

“Because,” Sarah answered, “Ludo saw something I didn’t. If one Firey had fallen the others would have avoided the hole, but by standing in front of the hole, Ludo made them to attack at once, and when they missed, all of them fell down the hole at once.”

“I see" Hoggle said to the beast. "Well done.”

“Protect, friends,” Ludo said smiling.

“Ok then, let’s find that rat of a Goblin King and get him back for everything he has done to us,” Sarah said and the group shouted in agreement. They found their way out of the tangled forest with Hoggle’s help. And walking along the edge of the great stone wall they found a secret door. Ludo pushed it open and they found themselves once again in the stone walls of the labyrinth.

"Hoggle, do you know which way?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Hmm," the dwarf muttered examining each opening. "I...I've never seen this place before."

 “Well, we’re lost," Sarah said exasperated, putting her head in her hands. She sighed,"How are we going to find Jareth now?” She leaned against the nearest wall, but to her surprise she fell through with no resistance.

"My Lady!" Sir Diymus exclaimed running to the wall, but what had given way so easily moments before, was now solid stone.

Her friends stood stunned, staring at the wall that had just absorbed their friend not sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of the story mostly written, and I will be posting more chapters as soon as i finish editing each. So they should be out very soon.


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds herself face to face with someone who offers her help, but the question is, will she accept it.

Sarah hit the ground, the sound of shock and pain escaping her lips. She rubbed her tailbone muttered, “ I really need to stop falling like this."

“Indeed you do,” came a smooth baritone voice, “You should be more careful with that pretty face and porcelain skin.” Sarah’s head snapped up and she saw the Goblin King himself.

“How dare you!” she screamed rising to her feet. “How dare you say anything to me after what you have put me through? And all of my friends, you imprisoned them. You almost killed me! How do you have the right to speak me at all you…you sniveling, cowardly weakling! You hide behind your illusions and magic, but you always run away. You were afraid of a teenage girl! You are a sorry excuse for a King and even more of a man. I despise you.”

As Sarah screamed, the Goblin King stood silent taking each attack she threw at him. When Sarah noticed he hadn’t made a sarcastic comment, she grew more frustrated thinking he was mocking her. When she stepped closer to berate him again she noticed how worn he looked. His clothes usually extravagant and pristine, looked mussed and dirty. His face seemed sunken and he had dark purple crescents beneath his eyes. The aura of cockiness and bravado seemed strained even to Sarah, and she knew he didn't try before when she met him. He just was that way, and now he seemed...less.

“Sarah, I know you will not believe me, but I did none of this.” She was shocked. She was going to retort with the obvious fact of his presence being proof enough, but then he spoke again. “I can explain,” he said quietly. His quiet tone made her more curious than suspicious for a moment.

“I want the truth, and no more tricks. No more clocks, or peaches, or bubbles, or crystals. If it is not you doing this then who? What is going on?” she demanded. She didn’t know why she was going to listen to him. After all he had done, after he had tricked her so many times. There was just something in his voice sounded so…desperate? She didn’t know, but she decided to listen to what he had to say then decide.

“When you defied me and diverged from the normal path, saying what you wanted instead of what was required, the fabric of reality split. It created and alternate dimension in this realm, and, in doing so, created a second Jareth. This Jareth is the one who has done all these terrible things including,” he said and approached her, his long strides once filled with bravado now hesitant, reaching to gently caress her injured head with his smooth gloved hand, “hurting you. I would never do such a thing.” For a moment they stood like that in silence. She didn’t flinch away from his hand, and he did not remove it. As strange as it seemed, his touch felt comforting on her sore head. She knew she shouldn’t like this; he kidnapped her brother after all, but this gentleness, this kindness, was something she hadn’t seen from him before.

She raised her gaze to look into his mismatched eyes, and she saw something in them. She could not tell what it was, but it was not malice. She could see something good in him, his almond eyes wide and worried. She felt a tightness in her chest and she realized she was holding her breath. She stepped back out of his touch. She ignored the jumble of feeling and thoughts running through her mind about his touch and his eyes. She blamed it on her head injury. _I just hit my head harder than I thought_ , she tried to tell herself. Now, with so much cold damp air between them, Sarah felt exposed and alone. She felt more clearly the lack of her friends. She had faced Jareth alone before, but now she felt unstable, ready to break. She needed their support more than ever. _Pull yourself together_ , she yelled at herself. _You can stay strong_.

She snapped at Jareth, trying to sound more confident than she felt. “Well you’re the Goblin King use your powers to beat this Anti-Jareth.”

“I would if my powers weren’t so limited. When the fabric of reality split, it made my world no longer exist. I can feel myself growing weaker as I wander around a world no longer my own. I am living off borrowed magic. I have no dominion here. This is all his land, his power." Jareth turned pacing as he talked staring angrily at the stone floor. He turned to her again, eyes full of sadness, disappointment, anger. He made to speak but stopped, gathering himself before speaking again. When he did so his voice was quite, but, in the walled stone hall they stood in, it reverberated, the echo raising goosebumps on Sarah's arms. "I do not have near enough magic to defeat him...alone.” It was that word "alone" that caused Sarah to shiver. The sadness, the disappointment, the anger all put into that one word made her feel something stir deep inside herself. Jareth searched her face and then turned on his heel and stalked away. There was a worried voice inside her, telling her this could very well be a ploy to distract her from saving Toby again, but its sounded so small next to the feeling pulling in her chest. She watched the Goblin King as he paced. Jareth looked so unlike himself. He looked unsure, even scared. She realized this must be the first time he had ever felt weak. He must have always had power, or so she assumed with how he had walked around before all this, like the world was his, and it was. But now he did not have that power, he did not have his kingdom or servants, he was helpless; he was almost human.

“Are you, the Goblin King, asking for _help_ from _me_?” she asked  sincere but amused at the thought.

“Of course _not_." ( _Ah, there is that cockiness again,_ she thought and smiled to see him animated again.) "I am simply stating the facts. No need wasting your effort attacking _me_ as it will do no good,” he said hands on his hips still facing away from her.

" _Me_ attacking _you_?" Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes. _He is just as difficult as ever_ , she thought. _But that is it isn't it? He is weak, but he is still Jareth, still the Goblin King, still the one who could do what he pleased in this domain. This is what we need to survive._ “Listen, you know this place better than anyone. We both need that fake Jareth gone, so you can send me and Toby home and get your kingdom back. If this is all true then this is the only way. We all nee to work together, and maybe then we might be able to beat him,” Sarah explained, staring at Jareth who was still standing with his back to her. She couldn't believe she was doing this, couldn't believe he needed them, but she knew she needed him as welll. Hopefully his pride was less important than losing his kingdom. Her thoughts were interrupted as he turned to look at her.

“You would do this, even after what I have done?” he said surprised.

“Yes," she replied, staring into his eyes, willing him to understand why they needed this, "because you cannot do it alone and neither can we. This is the only way. And because I know what it feels like to be alone and be in need of help." Her own words surprised her, but they felt right. She thought of being alone in the labyrinth, not knowing which way to go. Being in the oubliette's darkness. Being in the Firey's forest. She kept talking. "In my world you help those who need it. You can gain from it without actually gaining anything, and right now we both need to help each other survive. I don’t know about you, but I have a reason to get out of here.” Suddenly a jolt of realization ran through her. Toby. She had forgotten. _How could I have forgotten about my brother?_ she screamed in her head. She felt sick in her stomach thinking about him, alone, crying, or even.... No she couldn't think that. “Jareth where is my brother? Where is Toby? Since the dimension split, what happened to him?”

Jareth conjured up a crystal ball, holding it so she could see and said, "Look." The clear crystal filled with haze and then cleared to an image, like watching a movie. It showed Toby asleep in a small dark crib, carved on the inside with strange markings. The crib was inside what looked like a hollow tree. “I managed to save him before the rift,” he said, a hint of protectiveness in his tone, but it went unnoticed by Sarah who was a ball of nerves.

“But is he safe? Where is he?” Sarah asked worriedly.

“I give you my word he is safe. Besides, I managed to save another friend of yours who was particularly useful in this circumstance.” At his words, the view in the crystal widened to show Ambrosius stalking back and forth by the entrance of the tree. “I promised him safe haven if he protected the child. It took most of my remaining magic to cast protection spells over him and the child, and I gave directions to stay hidden but guard him.” Jareth sounded protective of the child, and this time Sarah noticed. She looked at his face and found him looking worriedly at her. She wondered if he cared only because he had to keep his word or was it something else. Turning back to the crystal, Sarah smiled looking at her sleeping brother and the loyal dog. Once she felt reasurred of her brother's safety, she remembered her friends.

“I have to go get everyone,” Sarah said turning to go.

“I will have to open the wall again for you. I closed it so I could talk to you alone." That feeling of mistrust prickled at the back of her neck, but she could understand why. As if he could read her thoughts, which she had at times worried about, Jareth spoke. "

Do you think they will trust me?” he asked. There was doubt in his voice. She turned to look at him and saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.This strengthned her will. _If I can save myself and Toby...and I hope I can, then I can save everyone else too, even him,_ she thought.

“Be honest,  and don't argue. I don’t know how they will take it, but they will have to agree. It’s the only way to stop this Anti-Jareth,” she said and, taking a deep breath, went back through the illusionary door.


	5. What Magic Smells Like

Meanwhile her friends had been trying to make a plan.

“We can’t just lollygag around here. We must save her!” Sir Didymus yelled.

“What if it’s a trap? Then we will all be caught. Then, who will save her?” Hoggle argued.

“Sarah!” Ludo yelled as he had been yelling since Sarah was lost through the wall. He had been pushing against the stone wall with no avail. He turned to look at the two smaller men fighting and shook his head. He turned back to the wall to try to push again when he saw Sarah appear. “Sarah back!” he said happily. The other two turned and saw with happy hearts Sarah standing in front of the wall. She looked paler than before but was uninjured.

“Are you ok, fair lady?” Sir Didymus asked.

“Yes, Didymus. I found Jareth," her face was serious and she wondered, _how will I ever explain what is going on and make them believe it?_

“What? Where is he? I’ll beat him and tie him up and hang him from his own castle walls,” Sir Didimus raved struggling to draw his sword.

“No, no," Sarah said putting her hand over the agitated furry knight's. "You all need to listen. Things aren't what they appear to be. When I faced Jareth alone, I was supposed to say something to cripple his power over me, but instead I said words that I shouldn’t have. That caused reality to split and now we are in and alternate Labyrinth with an alternate Jareth.” For a moment, Sarah recieved blank stares. Hoggle was the first to speak.

“That explains why I couldn’t find my way around," he said relieved. "I knew I knowed our Labyrinth like the back of my hand."

“And why the King would be so cruel and unlike himself,” Sir Didymus offered.

“Yes, and this Anti-Jareth is the one who is doing this to all of us. The Jareth we know is behind that door,” she pointed at the wall. “He is running out of magic because this is no longer the real Labyrinth. Without joining forces with him, we will never stop the evil Jareth and save this world or ourselves.” Sarah watched their reactions. They were hesitant. Hoggle gazed at the stones beneath his feet, Didymus  scratched his chin in thought, and Ludo stared confusedly but hopefully at Sarah. “Listen, I’m not thrilled about it either, but he saved my brother from harm, and he saved Ambrosius too.” Sir Didymus looked up, a light filling his eyes.

“Where is he?” he asked.

“He stayed by my brother to protect him,” Sarah said smiling. She saw the fox almost tear up, though he would never admit it, at his steed being so noble. Ludo spoke first.

“Sarah go, I go,” he said. The others looked at the beast's determined face, and then the others understood. Even if they still hated Jareth, they loved Sarah and would follow her if she thought it was the right way.

“I’ll go for you, Sarah,” Hoggle said.

“As will I, fair maiden, to fight alongside you and for you,” Sir Didymus declared. Together they went through the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Jareth waited for them to appear through the door, and when they did, he was sitting on a broken stone in what he hoped was the least threatening way, legs crossed and hands at his sides.

“Well Jareth, we are willing to fight with you. What do we need to do now?” Sarah asked.

“We need to get into the castle, but it is guarded by far more ferocious things than my goblins,” Jareth said sadly. “I may be able to cloak us with my magic until we get close, but after that, I know not how we can proceed.” Sarah sat down on a similar dusty stone and thought hard about what she knew of castles and history.

“Jareth don’t you have some secret entrance to you rooms in the castle? Most kings do for quick escape.” Jareth looked at Sarah pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, I do. That is brilliant, if I can mask us long enough to go through those tunnels that should lead us to him. Then from there we will have to find out how to defeat him, because I cannot help there.”

“Then it’s settled, lead the way,” Sarah said to him and they set off.

They wound their way down the complex twists and turns inside the bowels of the Labyrinth, passing many strange twisted statues that had never been there before. The group regarded them with caution and gave them a wide berth. The statues themselves were gruesome. The human like shape was the only thing human about them. Their flesh was covered in sores and gashes, and their skin was shriveled tight against their bones. Their clothes hung from them, but they looked almost like liquid and not solid clothing. Their eyes were the worst part. The eyeball itself was outside the skull, so it was bare with no eyelid to cover it. Sarah tried not to look at them. She saw the look of disgust on Jareth’s face as he looked around his once glorious world, and saw these monstrosities.

Sarah hit her toe on an uneven cobblestone and tripped falling forward into one of the statues. Sarah screamed as the statue grabbed her. Stone became putrid flesh and its clothes oozed like slime all around its body. It tried to pull her away from the others, but Hoggle jumped close and tried to pull Sarah free as Sir Didymus attacked it with his sword. His sword didn’t seem to affect it, going straight through the beast. Ludo  howled and swung at the creature, but when Ludo hit it, as if it was made of water, his hand splashed through it and it reformed again ot its terrifying form, never letting up on its hold of Sarah. She thrashed in its grasp and tried to break free, but it even though it felt like an ooze coating her, its grip was like iron. And the smell, rotting flesh and disgusting filth, gagged her and made her feel light headed. Nothing seemed to affect it. But then a bright light shone directly in front of it, and the creature dropped Sarah. It started backing away from the light, hissing like a snake. The creature slid down an open hole nearby and did not reemerge.

Sarah was panting on the ground. The creatures hold had left red marks on her upper arms similar to burns, and, even as she looked at them, she saw them turning a dark maroon. She felt disgusting where it had touched her, and all she wanted at the moment was a shower, to remove the feel of its touch, of its stench. She shuddered even at the thought. Ludo helped her to her feet, and Sir Didymus badgered her about her well-being while Hoggle kept careful watch on the hole where that creature had disappeared. While they were fussing over her, she saw Jareth stumble and grab the wall to stay standing. He looked even weaker than before, the circles under his eyes darkened. He had been the one to make the light that scared the creature away. He used more of his limited magic for her. _At this rate he will wear himself down. How will he cloak us when we enter the castle?_ She thought and found herself wondering, _Will he be ok?_ She saw him compose himself before the others could see.

“Let’s hurry, I’m fine,” She reassured her friends, looking questioningly at Jareth, but the Goblin King showed not signs of what had just happened besides and increasingly wearied face.

After a minute or two, they started walking again. It only took a few more turns before Jareth stopped at what looked like a potted plant against a wall.

“Here it is” he said, his voice sounding more strained than ever, and pulled a lever hidden in the plant’s pot. A click and the grinding of stone on stone were heard and then the wall opened up, revealing a set of stairs and another dark hallway.

"But how could you know exactly where this was if this is not our Labyrinth," Sarah asked confusedly. Jareth smiled. She has said our Layrinth and he was pleased, but he simply said, "He cannot change it if he does not know about it. all things come from something, even magic," ( _That explains why he is so weak_ , Sarah thought. _The magic he is using is coming from his energy_.) "This new world was made from the old, so traces of it may still exist."

Sarah considered his words as he turned to descend the stairs. She followed him, Hoggle and Sir Didymus close behind, but Ludo couldn’t fit his massive bulk in the tunnel. Jareth sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ludo, is it?” Jareth said. “I’ll do this so you may come through, but please do move quickly,” he said, waving a hand at the stairwell. The ceiling and walls grew in height allowing just enough room for him to fit through. He had barely touched the floor of the tunnel when Jareth’s magic faded and the entrance shrank back to normal size. The tunnel was small, but big enough that Ludo would still fit. Sarah watched, and again she saw Jareth falter. She instinctively went over to him wanting to help but knowing his pride wouldn’t allow it. She smiled as she had a thought.

“It’s so dark down here. How can you even see, Jareth?” she asked.

“I’m the Goblin King. Do you think I need a light to see?” He responded cockily. “Here,” he said and offered his hand.

She moved closer, hoping he would put some of his weight on her, but he just gave her a questioning look.

“It’s cold,” she offered. He shrugged and allowed her to stay close. She thought she could make out a smirk on his lips. She did feel him lean into her slightly, and surprisingly it was her who felt better with his touch. The tunnel wasn’t as intimidating when you had a Goblin King at your side. Heat radiated from him and she pushed closer. Even in this dank tunnel he smelled of peaches and something else, like a spice rack where all of the scents are so strong but mix together to form a single overpowering scent that tingles in your nose. _Could that be what magic smells like?_ she wondered to herself.


	6. The Goblin Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, Jareth, and her friends finally go to confront Anti-Jareth's cruelty.

“We are close. This tunnel opens into a chamber outside the throne room,” he said and Sarah heard the strain in his voice. He had been cloaking their presence for so long now; he must be exhausted. They came to the end of the tunnel, and instead of another stone wall facing them like she expected, she was faced with what looked soft, like cloth or linen. She reached out to touch it and realized the course material was canvas. On the wall to her right there was a small gold button. When she pressed it the canvas popped open slightly. She pushed it open just enough to see.

The tunnel was hidden behind a giant painting and lead out into a small foyer. There seemed to be no one in the room, so Sarah motioned for them to be quiet and to follow her. They all stepped out into the room cautiously looking all around them for danger.

“So you thought you could fool me did you?” a deep venomous disembodied voice echoed through the room. A form apparated at the top of a nearby staircase. He was identical to Jareth right down to his clothes. But as he approached Sarah could see where the real Jareth’s eyes were blue and brown, this version had blood red ones. Everything about him emanated deadliness. His presence was so oppressive Sarah found it hard to breathe. “Are you having fun, Sarah?” he asked and cackled. His face hardened into a scowl when he saw the others. “Although I do enjoy playing with you, I think it would be best if you left the trash outside where you found it,” he said motioning to Jareth.

“How dare you! How dare you mock our pain? You are nothing but a cruel vindictive…” Sarah started but he interrupted her.

“Now, now, Sarah no need for name calling. Besides, the fun isn’t over yet.” He whistled and at the sound goblins flooded the room. Sir Didymus drew his sword and pointed it at the goblins, keeping them at bay. These goblins were different than she knew as well. They were disfigured, some missing eyes, others with scars that covered their whole face. They laughed, a deep guttural sound, as they ran purple tongues over razor sharp blades. They all brandished weapons: swords, axes, daggers of a dark red metal. Some even drug the blades across the floor or wall, taunting them with mock danger. “Let us have some fun, shall we?” Anti-Jareth said. The goblins dove towards the group, slashing their weapons wildly and screaming. Sir Didymus took down one after another, running them through with his rapier, and Ludo swung his arms, flinging goblins at the walls with bone shattering force, clearing the area around him. Hoggle dodged a few before running to the closest wall. They closed in around him.

“Hoggle!” Sarah yelled as she kicked at a nearby attacker. Hoggle spun around, pried an ax off the wall and swung it with surprising strength. Jareth had pulled Sarah close to him and held a hand of flames that he flung at any who dared get close. The floor around them was piled with goblin bodies, but they still streamed into the chamber. Jareth staggered but caught himself.

_He can’t keep using magic like this, he might…_ she thought but looked around. _There has to be a way I can help._ She picked up an ornate looking chair and swung it at the approaching hoard. Anti-Jareth cackled again from his perch on the stairs.

“While this is amusing, I have other engagements to tend to. One mustn’t leave a babe all alone in the woods for long,” at that he turned and disappeared up the staircase.

“Toby!” she yelled and turned to Jareth who had an equal look of worry on his haggard face. “We have to stop him,” Sarah said urgently.

“Sarah, go we will hold them off ,” Hoggle said.

“Yes, maiden,” Sir Didymus paused mid-sentence to slash a goblin’s arm off, “we can handle it.”

“I can’t leave you again,” she yelled swinging out at another wave of the magical creatures.

“Sarah,” Ludo said,” Sarah, go!” She looked at the beast a moment then grabbed Jareth’s arm.

“Be safe,” she said and threw the chair in front of her. Sarah and Jareth ran over the crumpled goblins and up the stairs. As they climbed the stairs, the goblins lessened and soon stopped altogether. At the top of the steps there was giant ballroom. The Anti-Jareth stood at the far end by a tall stained glass window depicting the moon in the sky and the world crumbling beneath it.


	7. Who has the Power?

“Oh so you’ve decided to join me have you? My goblins weren’t enjoyable then?” Anti-Jareth said his back to them. Sarah released Jareth’s hand and stepped forward determinedly.

“Where is Toby? What have you done with him?” she screamed.

“Well Sarah, you believed me to be cruel, so I am.” He turned around holding the child in his arms.

“Toby!” she yelled and tried to run forward, but Jareth grabbed her arm.

“Wards,” he warned and pointed to the floor. Sarah followed Jareth’s finger and saw the glowing symbols on the floor.

“You are beginning to ruin my fun, husk,” the Anti-Jareth said venomously at Jareth.

“But how, Jareth? I thought you protected him?” Sarah asked looking at Jareth. The evil figure laughed.

“Did you think your weak spells and pathetic servant would protect him? My, that is pathetic. It did keep him out of the way till now. So I suppose I must thank you for that. Although I do commend his efforts,” he said and pointed to a crumpled white and gray figure on the floor.

“Ambrosius, no!” she yelled and went to him. He whimpered at her touch, and when she pulled her hand away, she saw the blood. “Give me back my brother, and pay for the things you have done!” she screamed running towards him.

“Sarah, no don’t,” Jareth yelled, but too late. Her foot hit one of glowing red symbols. An explosion threw her backwards, and she braced for impact. But when she hit it wasn’t stone she felt. She opened her eyes and say Jareth beneath her.

“Thank you,” she said softly, moving off him quickly.

“Of course,” he said, but the words were barely out of his mouth when he grabbed her again. This time he pushed her out of the way. A ball of flame immediately consumed him. She screamed and wanted to move, to do something, but felt glued to the spot. When the flames disappeared, she saw a faint blue barrier surrounding Jareth. His clothes were singed and he had burns on his hands, but he was alive. Sarah saw Anti-Jareth preparing another attack and ran to Jareth. She pulled him behind a nearby pillar just in time. The fire hit the pillar, heat and flame billowing around almost touching the pair.

“It is my turn to thank you,” came a wispy voice. Sarah looked down at Jareth.

“What can we do to beat him? He is too strong.”

“Sarah, magic exists in everyone, not just Goblin Kings,” he coughed but continued. “You have it inside you.” Sarah looked at him puzzled.

“Oh come now, let’s not play hide and seek. Come face me, or I will burn the boy,” the Anti-Jareth threatened. Sarah looked around the pillar worriedly. Toby sat on the stone floor not far from the villain and was wailing loudly.

“Sarah, that’s it,” Jareth said.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Your love for your brother may be strong enough to defeat him.”

“My love?”

“Yes, Sarah, love is the ultimate force in every universe. It can defeat anything, just as you beat me because of you love for your brother,” Jareth explained. “You have to save your brother to save us all.” Exhausted Jareth collapsed onto the floor. Sarah hesitated, but heard Toby cry again and stepped from behind the pillar.

“Give me the child,” she said as steadily as she could and walked towards him.

“That won’t work on me, Sarah. You aren’t in that place anymore,” he retorted.

“I will not leave here without my brother!” she cried and dove towards Toby.

“Enough!” Anti-Jareth yelled and threw a bolt of lightning at them. Sarah covered her brother with her body. She never felt the pain she had expected. She opened her eyes and saw a barrier like the one that had covered Jareth. The Anti-Jareth had a look of astonishment plastered on his face. She turned to see if Jareth had saved her again, but he still lay unconscious on the floor. Reasurred she stood with Toby in her arms.

“You say it won’t work, but I think you are wrong. You are a heartless being and nothing you do can compare with love, something you know nothing about and can never obtain,” she said and walked towards him. He stumbled backward, but still smiled.

“Ha! You think love will save you. You are almost as stupid as that husk over there!”

“He is not a husk. He saved my brother’s life!” she screamed at the retreating figure. “And mine…”she whispered to herself.

“Well then let’s see you protect them both. I don’t think you can, can you? Choose!” he screamed and threw magic at her and Jareth.

“No!” she screamed and turned, shielding Toby. She watched the magic explode the pillar and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was amazed. The pillar was missing a semicircle of solid marble and she could see straight through to where Jareth had been hiding. He was surrounded by a strong blue barrier that was buzzing with energy. An identical one shielded Toby and herself.

“B…but how? You brat!” His voice made Sarah swing around. The Anti-Jareth had a hole in his chest that was still sizzling from the magic that had caused it. “No, you…don’t belong…here,” he struggled to say and fell to his knees. “This is my world. Mine!”

“It may be your world, but, even here, you have no power over me,” Sarah said definitively. The Anti-Jareth let out a bloodcurdling scream as the hole started radiating light. The light was tearing him apart from the inside, and each new hole that appeared on his body let out a stream of bright light. It was so bright Sarah had to close her eyes. As she did she heard a loud bang that threw her backwards and made her ears ring. When she opened her eyes everything was still bright, but she realized it was from the gleaming marble. The chamber was transformed. It was like new and there were no signs that a battle had happened. Suddenly she became aware of the emptiness of her hands.

“Toby!” she cried panicked. She looked around her searching for the child.

“He is fine, Sarah,” came a familiar baritone voice from behind her. Sarah turned around and saw Jareth near her. He was free of cuts and bruises, exactly haw he used to be. He looked revitalized and again exuded a magical aura of power.

“But… How?” Sarah stuttered.

“You defeated the evil Jareth and restored the tear in reality,” he said and stepped aside showing Hoggle, Sir Didymus on Ambrosius, and Ludo gently holding Toby and him giggling as he played with the gentle giants hair. They were all back to normal no blood or dirt, happy and healthy. “When you mended reality it made sure everyone was mended as well. Everyone is back where they need to be,” Jareth said smiling at the child and the crew of creatures.

“Well, not really,” she said and Jareth turned to face her confused. “We never belonged here,” Sarah said motioning to Toby and herself. The words stuck in her throat.


	8. Where We Belong

Something fell in the pit of Sarah's stomach when she thought about going home. Jareth’s smile faded. He moved closer to her, stopping only inches from her.

“Sarah,” he said exhaling deeply. He looked into her eyes and continued. “Ever since I met you, I’ve been falling in love with you. Though we’ve been strangers till now, I knew that I loved you. That’s why…” he faltered. “That’s why I kept you in the labyrinth. I didn’t want you to go and leave me alone.” His face seemed fragile. He looked helpless, but not like before when he had lost his magic. He looked at the floor. This was a different kind of weakness. He had his power and his kingdom, but, she realized, he had no one that cared for him. He was surrounded by servants, but no one who chose to stay near him.

“Kidnapping someone really isn’t the best way to make friends, Jareth,” she said and smiled at him, and he lifted his head so she could gaze into his mismatched eyes. She realized then that she had grown to love looking at him. Even after all she had been through, she had a fondness for him and his kingdom. When he smiled at her touch, she felt a knot in her stomach. He reached up to touch her hand with his and her chest felt tight.

_What is happening to me? What is this feeling? Could it be that I care for the man who stole my brother and me? Do I love him?_ Her heart thudded in response and her conscious mind finally realized what her subconscious had been telling her all along.

“Jareth, I never knew it, or I didn’t want to admit it, but you fascinated me. I wanted to know more. I wanted to learn more about you, and I fought so hard against you so you would show me who you were. I realize now…” she paused, losing herself in his eyes. “I love you, Jareth King of the Goblins. I love you,” She said and saw his eyes light up. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. It was sweet and chaste. He lips tingled as he moved away and instantly she wanted more of his satin kiss. She smiled and touched her lips with her fingers. Who knew her first kiss would have been with the Goblin King. She realized her lips tasted of peaches, tasted like him. Then she was overcome with emotion and began to cry.

“Sarah, my love, why do you cry?” Jareth asked.

“Jareth,” she said and hugged him hard. “Why would you do this to me?”

“Whatever do you mean?” he asked confused.

“Why would you let me love you when you know I have to go back to my own world?” Sarah hated every word as it left her lips and sobbed into Jareth’s shirt.

“You cannot just simply leave? Are you not your own master?” Jareth asked.

“Well, I guess so.” She pulled her head away from his chest. “But I just can’t disappear. My father would worry, and I have to take Toby home.” Jareth still looked confused, but she saw a sadness creeping into his eyes. “I just can’t leave. I’m still in school. They don’t consider me an adult.” She paused and looked at him again and smiled. “That’s it. If I convince them to let me go to boarding school, I can disappear whenever I want. That way I can be here, at least for a little while at a time. Then when I’m done with school I can “move away” and be with you forever.” Sarah’s heart was beating fast. This could solve everything. Toby would be safe, her world appeased, and she could be with Jareth. “But Jareth…” she asked, suddenly serious. “If you send me back, you can bring me back again, can’t you?”

“I can, but not all the time, Sarah. It takes a lot of magic to move from one realm to another. I can only do it when the veil between our worlds is thin, during the full or new moon.” Sarah sighed hard.

_I knew it was too good to be true_ , she thought staring at her shoes.

“Sarah, my love, do not fret. I will wait every cycle of the moon for you. You will not lose me, that I promise.” Sarah smiled at him again. She felt her heart ache knowing she would have to wait so long to see him again. “It’s not as long as you think. I promise.”

“Will we always be here for you, fair maiden,” Sir Didymus said and reminded her that the others were still there.

“Yes, you can always visit with us,” Hoggle added.

“Sarah visit,” Ludo said, Toby still playing with his fur. Jareth went over and took the child from Ludo. He brought him to her and put him in her arms.

“Know, Sarah, that when we part, it will only be to meet again and renew our love.” Jareth’s words gave her hope that this wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.

“Goodbye, my lady,” Sir Didymus said and removed his hat to bow.

“Goo’bye, Sarah,” Hoggle said, turning to hide his tears.

“Bye, Sarah,” Ludo said grinning widely and waving his big orange hand.

“Until we meet again, my queen,” Jareth said and kissed her lips one last time.

When she opened her eyes, the lights were dim. She was in her parent’s room. The curtains still fluttered in the breeze the open door left in. She placed Toby in his crib and covered him. He closed his eyes slowly and slept peacefully.

“You've had quite an adventure,” she said to the sleeping child. Her gaze was drawn to the open balcony doors. She stared up at the full moon, glowing in the sky. “I have too,” she added softly and closed the doors.

 

**SOME YEARS LATER**

Sarah had moved away from home after High School. She promised her parents to keep in touch with letters, which she did, just from slightly farther away than they thought. She always had interesting stories to tell about her “friends” and never let slip that one was a fox, or the other an orange beast, or a dwarf. But she never told them about a certain someone who was the king of her heart. And so now if you ever happen find yourself in Jareth’s realm, which is nicer that it has ever been, you can find Sarah and the King standing on his balcony overlooking his…their kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have immensely enjoyed writing this, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as well. I have tried to stay true to the characters and retain their amazing personality in hopes to capture the essence of the movie we all know and love. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
